(a) Field
The present invention relates to a lighting control method and device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for controlling light emitting diode (LED) lighting.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As a lighting device widely uses LEDs, which are semiconductor elements that can transmit information using visible light, as light sources, technology for controlling the lighting device via a network has been developed. An existing lighting control protocol is used for transferring only data for basic lighting.
In the existing technology, only data are transferred without any control signal and a safety device that can guarantee integrity of data does not exist. Therefore, when a transmission error occurs, sudden light pollution such as flickering, black-out, and glare may be caused. Further, because a confirmation procedure of data does not exist, it is impossible to cope with an erroneous operation of a lighting system that may occur by wrong data of a malicious purpose.
According to an example of the related art, in a state where a console device for lighting control and a plurality of receiving devices are coupled in series, a system sequentially transmits DMX512 data packets from the console device to each receiving device in order that is connected adjacent to the console device. However, because an device that guarantees safety of a lighting control signal transferred via a communication line does not exist in this system, light pollution occurred by a natural or intentional control signal change cannot be prevented.